Secrets
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: When Darcy, Jane and their friend Zoya get kidnapped by dangerous people, the Avengers set out to break them out. But they get help from an uninvited ally. What they all don't know is that the girls were in way over their heads? Darcy/Steve, Jane/Thor, OC/Bucky. The Avengers are there too.


**A/N: Okay so…I'm not sure why but I really wanted to write this. And as you can see I always include OCs in my story. I don't think I will have her romantically involved with anyone…yet. But yeah whatever. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Okay, I'm done talking to you, we can start the story now…so yeah…let's start…now…okay now we will actually start…OH MY GOD SHUT UP MAYA! **

**Oh wait…I forgot to mention that this is kind of set after Captain America: Winter Soldier. Kind of, SHIELD is over, but the Avengers are still working on stuff together. The world wants the Avengers, but they don't want SHIELD…and that's that for now. Anyway now we're actually going to start…I promise in…3…2…1. START!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the character of Zoya. If I did, the Avengers would always be shirtless…yes even Natasha. **

The Avengers, minus Thor momentarily, sat assembled in the briefing room. All of them curious about their new mission. They all breathed a sigh of relief when Agent Coulson walked through the door.

"I'm glad you all could make it, but before I brief you on the mission you must promise me not to react or shout or question anything until I finish talking."

They all looked at him, worry settling in their stomachs.

"3 women have been kidnapped, and taken to a remote location. Thankfully for us, Agent Romanoff has been able to find their location."

"Who are the women?" Tony asked.

"I was getting to that. I'm sorry to say that the women are Dr. Foster," Jane's picture appeared on the screen, "Darcy," her face also appearing on the screen, " and Zoya."

"What?" Steve exclaimed. "How long have they been kidnapped? And why are we only finding out now?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D was only aware of these circumstances recently, and we called you as soon as we found out."

"Wait, who is the last woman?" Clint asked.

"Ah, I was waiting to see who would ask. This is Zoya Kamran," Coulson said, pointing to where Zoya's picture had enlarged and a box of text had appeared next to her. " Zoya was born and raised in Kashmir, India till she was three, when her family moved to the States. Unfortunately Zoya's parents died in a car crash when she was 7. This left her in foster care, as she did not have any other relatives in the States. Sadly no one would adopt Zoya. Luckily for Zoya she was a bright young girl and got accepted Harvard, Yale, Berkley, and Cambridge. In the end she chose to go to Harvard, with a full scholarship, where she majored in English Lang & Lit and History."

"So what is an Lit major doing with a couple of science majors?" Bruce asked.

"Zoya grew up in the same foster home as Darcy. They were childhood best friends, and still are. As far as I know the last time they contacted was a week ago, via email, where Zoya planned to meet Darcy and Dr. Foster to discuss an important discover she made."

"What was her discovery?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know. The only people who know are Darcy, Dr. Foster, Zoya, and the people who kidnapped them."

"Well it must be some important information," Bruce said.

"Yes. But right now what is important in getting the ladies out of there. You guys make a plan quickly, because you're leaving tonight," Coulson told them before getting out.

"Don't worry Steve we're gonna get them back. I don't think Thor will be very happy to know that his Lady Jane has been kidnapped," Bruce told him. Steve nodded, mad that he didn't know about this before.

**~avengers~**

Zoya, Darcy and Jane sat in their cell when they heard an explosion. The three of them jumped to their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Darcy exclaimed.

"Let's hope it's the Avengers," Jane said, nervously.

"If it's not, leave these guys to me. They want me, not you," Zoya told them.

"We're not letting them take you," Darcy said, while Jane nodded along. Zoya looked at them and they all turned to the door. They backed up a little as the door exploded open.

"You are so not the Avengers," Jane commented.

"You must be Jane Foster. Well yes, but unless you want all these people to wake up, I recommend we leave…now," said the stranger.

"How do we know you're not one of them?" Darcy asked suspiciously.

"Because I just knocked every single person in the building out to come rescue you, if I was one of them…I don't think I'd do that," he said.

"I know you. You're Bucky Barnes…the Winter Soldier," Zoya said, before covering her mouth. They all turned to look at her. "That's kind of what I found out. Well one of the things anyway."

"I'd love to continue this confession, but can we get out of here first. We only have another 10 minutes," Bucky said.

"Yup," the three women said. He led them out manoeuvring around the unconscious bodies on the ground.

"Woah…they're not dead are they?" Jane asked.

"No. I knocked them out for a total of 25 minutes, which reminds me. We only have 7 minutes left to get out of here, before they start to gain consciousness," Bucky told them. They quickly got out, but stopped when one of the guards stood up.

"Hey!" he yelled, but Bucky took care of him.

"We gotta get out of here," he exclaimed. The girls ran ahead and found Bucky's jeep. They piled in while Bucky hopped into the driver's seat and got them out of the base. They heard car engines starting behind them.

"Step on it Bucko," Darcy said. Bucky rolled his eyes, and stepped on the acceleration. "Would now be an okay time to call the Avengers?"

"Do it," Zoya and Bucky said at the same time, and then blushed. Zoya ducked her head avoiding the gazes of Jane and Darcy. Darcy took her phone out and dialled Steve's number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Darcy! Oh my god! Thank heavens! Are you okay? How is Jane, and your other friend? Where are you?" Steve exclaimed into the phone.

"Woah! Hang on babe! You need to breathe. We got out of the facility, and we're on our way too…" she looked at Bucky.

"Tell him we'll send him co-ordinates."

"We'll send you co-ordinates. We should really go now, since we are being chased by some bad guys with high tech jeeps and even more high tech guns."

"What? Darcy…"

"Love you Steve!" And with that Darcy hung up the phone. "He's going to have field day when he finds me."

"Oh definitely," Bucky muttered.

"So, I know we're on a car chase and everything, but why are you helping us?" Darcy asked, and more shots flew through the car, causing the women to duck down.

"I'm not a Monster. I was made into a monster. I remember…some of the past. I hacked into a server and found you guys. I linked Dr. Foster to Thor to the Avengers to Steve."

"So you saved us to get into Steve's good books," Darcy said. "Good idea, dude."

"I'm glad I have your approval," Bucky said dryly before taking a swift turn to the left. "Send Steve these co-ordinates." Darcy typed the co-ordinates and sent it to Steve. Less than a minute later she got a reply.

"1 hour," she told them. Bucky found an old abandoned warehouse and parked the car there.

"Where are we?" Jane asked.

"Remote warehouse, Dr. Foster," Bucky said.

"Call me Jane, you basically just saved our lives," she said. Bucky nodded.

"Oh an I'm Darcy, girlfriend of your best friend. That's Zoya."

"Nice to meet you three," he said.

"You to Bucky," Darcy said.

"I know I just saved your lives…but why aren't you guys scared of me?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Dude…you just saved our lives," Darcy said.

"We owe you our lives, we're not going to be scared of you. Unless….you want us to be," Zoya said. Bucky shook his head.

"I have chosen interesting women to save," he mumbled.

"Damn right," the three women commented, causing Bucky to laugh.

"There are clothes in the room to the right if you want to have a shower," he told them. They raised an eyebrow. "What? I live here. I need it to be slightly civilised."

"Women's clothing?" Zoya said.

"I'm always prepared," he said shrugging.

"To have women company?" Darcy asked.

"Not many women find metal arms attractive," Bucky commented, dryly.

"I think it's cool," Darcy commented, walking into the room, Jane giving him a smile then walking in after him. Zoya hesitated.

"Can I touch it?" she asked, then blushed when Bucky raised an eyebrow. "I meant your arm."

"Uhm…sure," he said. She came forward and put her hand on the metal.

"This is kind of cool," she said.

"Huh, thanks," Bucky laughed. "Not many would agree."

"People are closed minded, why do you think we have terrorist attacks?" Zoya commented.

"Good point."

"Yo, Zo! Get changed out of that, like now," Darcy called. Zoya rolled her eyes while Darcy laughed. Zoya entered the room and looked through the clothes to find something to wear. She finally settled on a sleeve-less shift black dress, and lace black tights. She also wore black ankle boots. When she stepped out of the room, they were all eating.

"You really are civilized," Zoya commented, joining the other two.

"I love the tone of surprise," Bucky said. Zoya blushed. "It's what I can afford mostly." Before anyone else could say anything a phone beeped.

"10 minutes," Darcy said. "Okay, time to get our explanation straight. We don't want them shooting Bucko over here before we can even say hi."

"She's right," Jane said. " So we're all going to stand in front of Bucky, and make sure they don't do anything to harm him. Once they agree to take him with us and not hurt him, we can move and go home." They all stared at her in surprise. "What? I'm not going to let them hurt the man who saved our lives."

"Jane, I think I may be a bad influence on you," Darcy said, causing the rest to chuckle. They all got ready, and were casually chatting when they heard engine roars outside. "I'm going to try and be optimistic and say it's the guys."

"I like optimism," Bucky said. Darcy winked at him, and as soon as the warehouse doors opened, they all stood in front of Bucky.

"Hey, handsome," Darcy called out once she saw Steve. She looked at the others who rolled her eyes.

"Oh just go!" they called out. And she catapulted into Steve's arms. He, of course, caught her pretty easily.

"Oh thank god you're okay. Are you hurt?" Steve said, holding her close.

"No I'm fine. But I'm so glad to see you. We're not leaving our room for like…24 hours," Darcy breathed out and everyone laughed. Steve put her down and kissed the top of her head. He then turned behind her and froze, everyone following his gaze. Natasha lifted her gun.

"WOAH! NO! Tash, put down that gun!" Darcy called out.

"Don't hurt him," Jane said.

"He saved our lives," Zoya added. They turned to Bucky.

"Uh…what they said?" he said, shrugging. They women rolled their eyes and turned to look at the Avengers.

"What the hell happened?" Clint asked.

"Long story short. We were kidnapped, Bucky saved us, we bonded over the past couple of hours, and we're taking him home," Darcy said. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not joking. He saved our lives. And he's helped us recover from being kidnapped. We're taking him back, because I refuse to let him stay in this creepy ass warehouse any longer."

"Darcy…it's not that easy," Clint started.

"Yeah, it is actually. If he doesn't go, we don't go," Jane said. Darcy and Zoya nodded along.

"Ladies…" Bucky started, but stopped when they cut him off with a glare. "Jeez."

"We're doing this for you Bucko," Darcy growled.

"And I appreciate it, I really do. You guys are basically my best friends right now," Bucky said, and a flash of hurt took over Steve's face. "But maybe we should slow stuff down. They have the right to not trust me. I did try and kill the two of them." He gestured to Natasha and Steve.

"Yeah, and you saved our lives from killers. I'm not leaving you here, for more people to experiment on you," Zoya said, looking at him adamant.

"Zoya…"

"No. We're not leaving you here," she said, staring at him. Darcy and Jane exchanged a look.

"Let's go," Steve said. "All of us. Let's go home." The women smiled at Steve and Bucky. They all made their way out of the warehouse.

"Oh, I'm Zoya by the way. Just so you all know," Zoya said as they were in the chopper. Everyone laughed, and nodded their heads.


End file.
